


something nice

by wearing_tearing



Series: Sterek Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's nice about the park?" Derek asks, frowning.</p><p>"The fresh air!" Stiles starts, waving a hand around. "The people, the animals, the little kids trying to run away from their parents when they aren't looking. What's not to love?"</p><p>"All of those things?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	something nice

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday, so have some fluff :D
> 
> crossposted from [tumblr](http://dylansneck.tumblr.com/post/92952894294/can-i-have-sterek-having-a-picnic). prompted by lizzysam: sterek having a picnic.
> 
> **i do not give permission for any of my works to be added to or shared on other websites such as goodreads.**

"Get dressed."

"I— What?"

"I said, get _dressed_ ," Stiles repeats, throwing a pair of jeans at Derek's head.

" _Why_?"

"Because," Stiles rolls his eyes, grabbing Derek's grey Henley from the floor and sniffing. "We've been locked inside the apartment ever since I got back. We haven't seen daylight in _days_ , Derek. I don't even know what color the sky is anymore."

"It's blue," Derek says automatically, ducking when Stiles throws the shirt at him. "And I didn't hear you complaining when you decided to stay in bed and fuck me yesterday when I asked you if you wanted to go out for dinner."

"Yes, well," Stiles licks his lips, eyes glazing over a little. "You asked me when you were just out of the shower and wearing _only a towel_ . You'd be surprised if I _didn't_ jump you the second I saw you."

And well, Derek can't really argue with that.

"I can't argue with that."

"Right," Stiles snorts, and then points a finger at him. "Get dressed. We're doing something nice today."

"You didn't give me any underwear," Derek comments.

Stiles wiggles his eyebrows, lips curling up in a smirk. "I did say something nice, didn't I?"

*

Something nice turns out to be, for Derek's slight disappointment, the park.

"What's nice about the park?" Derek asks, frowning.

"The fresh air!" Stiles starts, waving a hand around. "The people, the animals, the little kids trying to run away from their parents when they aren't looking. What's not to love?"

"All of those things?"

Stiles makes a face.

And then sighs.

"Okay, there's also the basket full of food I hid in the backseat so we could have a picnic, how's that?"

"A picnic."

"Yes, Derek, a picnic," Stiles says flatly.

"Your definition of doing something nice means a _picnic_."

Derek can feel himself smiling, especially when Stiles purses his lips together and starts looking kind of angry.

"I'm starting to rethink it."

Derek reaches a hand out and places it on the back of Stiles's neck, giving it a squeeze.

"A picnic sounds nice."

Stiles glances at him from the corner of his eye, lips twitching.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Stiles leans into his hand, fingers drumming over the steering wheel. "That's what I've been saying."

Derek chuckles, fingers playing with the short hair at Stiles's nape.

"Just park somewhere and let's go find our picnic spot."

"Yes, dear," Stiles says, and the smile he gives Derek is blinding.

*

They find a nice spot under the shade of a tree, Derek helping Stiles spread out the red and white checkered tablecloth he brought along.

Derek gives him an incredulous look when he sees it. "Really?"

Stiles shrugs.

And then pulls him down so they're both sitting on top of it, moving around until Derek is leaning against the tree trunk and Stiles against him, the basket by Stiles's side.

"What did you bring?" Derek asks, trying to peer over Stiles's shoulder.

"Sandwiches," Stiles starts, taking them out of the basket. "Chips, crackers and cheese, grapes. A Toblerone bar I found hidden in one of your kitchen cabinets behind that gross cereal you like."

"I was saving that," Derek mumbles, frowning when Stiles hits him with the bar in the stomach.

"And now you can share it with me on our nice day out," Stiles says, batting his lashes.

Derek gives him an unimpressed look, but doesn't move away when Stiles leans in and gives him a quick kiss.

“I also brought curly fries—”

“Of course,” Derek rolls his eyes.

"—and lemonade," Stiles says, raising a hand when Derek opens his mouth. "And yes, I did bring water bottles, in case it happens I forgot to add the right amount of sugar in the lemonade like last time I made some."

Derek grabs Stiles's hand and kisses his palm. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Stiles smiles, soft and happy. "Now are you ready for our nice day to start?"

"Just one more thing," Derek says, pulling Stiles to him.

Stiles is still smiling when Derek kisses him, their teeth clinking together, but Derek doesn’t mind.

“Now can we start?” Stiles asks him when he pulls back, sounding a little breathless, his lips red.

“Yup,” Derek nods. “I’m good.”

They talk while they eat, with Derek catching Stiles up on what’s being going on in Beacon Hills in his absence and Stiles babbling about college. Not that there’s much to tell, since they pretty much spoke on the phone or texted or Skyped everyday since Stiles’s been away, save for finals week.

But it’s something they haven’t really done since Stiles got back three days ago, too busy reacquainting themselves with each other’s bodies to have much time for conversation. And as much as Derek missed having Stiles close and liked having sex with him in every available surface in his apartment, he has to say he also missed just spending time with him like they’re doing right now.

So this is nice, the picnic thing.

Derek has to admit Stiles got it right with that one.

Something he thinks Stiles can tell if given by the way he keeps grinning smugly at Derek every few seconds.

“You can say it,” Stiles teases.

“Say what?” Derek huffs, taking a sip from his lemonade.

It tastes good, definitely not as sour as the last one Stiles made, and Derek can’t help but let out a little pleased noise.

A noise that only makes Stiles’s grin _bigger_.

“That I have the best ideas,” Stiles says, leaning in so he can rest their foreheads together.

“Really,” Derek muses. “The best ideas?”

“Yes,” Stiles nods, noses brushing.

“What about when you tried to install a stripper pole in my apartment?” Derek points out, raising his eyebrows when Stiles pulls back to gape at him.

“Just imagine all the pole dancing you’ll never get to see me doing, Derek,” Stiles says, giving him a pointed look.

“Or what about the time when you thought raising a baseball bat and swinging it around would scare a skunk?”

“But it did!”

“And you also got sprayed,” Derek hisses. “I had to burn your clothes and you were wearing _my favorite shirt_.”

Stiles frowns.

“Okay, so not all my ideas are good,” he says. “But even you have to admit this was a good one.”

“I do,” Derek says seriously, snaking an arm around Stiles’s shoulders and pulling him close. “Thank you for today. I’m having fun.”

“By reminding me of all the ways some things I did went wrong?”

“No,” Derek says, lips twitching. “By _being with you_.”

“Yeah?” Stiles breathes out, staring up at him from under his lashes.

“I always have fun when I’m with you.”

Stiles laughs, grabbing Derek’s face so he can pull him down and into a kiss.

And Derek does have fun, even when a too eager golden retriever runs away from his owner and up to them, grabs their basket, and tries to walk away with it.


End file.
